Meeting The Great Seal
by Aizensusu
Summary: He finally made it. To the place where the Goddess of Night was held. But there was one problem. The seal was still there and he wasn't going to go easily. "Who are you and why are you here?" the boy trapped in barbwire asked in a monotone voice. "Me? Well I am Sosuke Aizen and I am here to ask of the goddess' help.." The man said with a smirk.


Summary: He finally made it. To the place where the Goddess of Night was held. But there was one problem. The seal was still there and he wasn't going to go easily. "Who are you and why are you here?" the boy trapped in barbwire asked in a monotone voice. "Me? Well I am Sosuke Aizen and I am here to release the one you have sealed away.." The man said with a smirk.

Persona: Alrighty guys, I said I'd make a P3 x Bleach story so here it is. It's not the one I was gonna start but at least this is something. I mean Minato is in it so that has to be good.

Minato: Just because I'm in it makes it good?

Persona: Well yeah, you're the best Persona protagonist.. Well in my opinion.

Minato: Meh...

Sosuke: Well, why am I in it? There is no need for me to be in this story you've created.

Persona: You're in it because you're the other character involved in the story. Plus this is my first one to ever be released and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona and Bleach series.

* * *

Minato P.O.V

Bored... Bored... I hate the boredom. I sometimes can take it and sometimes can't. It's so boring being here. Why did I do this again? Oh yeah, save the world and stuff. I mean, It's cool that I saved the world from Shadows but I still didn't think I would become the seal of all things, but then again it was the only way to keep Erebus from getting to Nyx.

"I wonder how everyone is doing," I whisper in sadness. Man, I miss them, they were my friends and I mean FRIENDS. I never had any friends because of me moving schools so much. Going to Gekkoukan was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I mean, Junpei could be annoying sometimes but funny with his terrible jokes. Yukari would act bossy but never really meant it, she just cared for us. Fuuka's food wasn't good but I know she tries her hardest to make it taste good. Shinjiro-senpai didn't act like he cared for anything but I know he did, I mean he would've left and not rejoin S.E.E.S but he did return because he cared for us. Ken may have acted all tough and mature but deep down he was probably scared like all of us, I mean who wouldn't be? We put all our lives on the line to stop the Dark Hour. I still can't stop thinking about what would've happened if we all just split up once it was done. Would we still have been friends? Though it seems my question was answered, we were still friends but... I couldn't be with them because of my sacrifice. Sigh, thinking about this is bringing me down.

"Damn, if I keep thinking about this, I'll get even more depressed than I already am." I say out loud, but it's not like anyone is going to hear me.

"Oh? And what might you be thinking about?" An unknown voice asks in curiosity.

I look up in surprise to see a man in all white in front of me with a smug grin on his face. Who is he and how the hell did he get here?

"You seem surprised as to how I'm here, but then again that does seem reasonable since no one is able to get here." The man in white stated.

He is right, no one is suppose to be here. How he got here is beyond me and it's very concerning.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" I ask in the calmest voice I can build up. I don't want to sound aggressive in front of him since he seems like the kind of man that enjoys the unease of others.

"Me? My name is Sosuke Aizen and how I got here, I won't tell."

So his name is Sosuke Aizen. Well my first impression of him is I don't like him. I'm starting to get tired of that smirk of his, but why is here? Oh wait, does he want to free Nyx? If that's his objective, he's going to have to get through me to get to her.

* * *

Aizen P.O.V

So this is the Great Seal? He doesn't look too impressive to me. I was expecting something or someone much more stronger but then again his spiritual pressure is high. Maybe higher than mine but I would have to see it in a fight.

"So you must be the Great Seal I presume?"

"Maybe I am. What of it?" Oh, so the boy has sass. Well, I'll teach him to respect a being more powerful than him.

"Well you see, I need you to help me with something, but I would like to do this in a peaceful way. No violence at all."

"Why should I help someone like you? I don't know who you are and how you got here and besides you're not welcomed here. So leave now." So the boy doesn't want me here? That's reasonable since I came here unknowingly to him.

"Might I ask your name child?"

"... Minato.. That's all you're getting." So his name is Minato. Ah, I remember he is the child that never came over to the Soul Society. The one that was stuck in between.

"I remember hearing about you. You are the child that never came over to the Soul Society. The one that was stuck in between. It is a pleasure meeting you young seal." Maybe I can talk him into it. I can't threaten him since I don't know anything about him.

"Just state your business here, Sosuke Aizen." Commanding much?

"I've come to ask if you could lend me some of Nyx's power. I need it for a task of mine, not for any evil but a good." Now, will he see that I'm telling the truth or if I'm lying.

* * *

Minato P.O.V

This man is saying he'll use Nyx's power for good? I highly doubt it, yet this man seems as if he's telling the truth...

"I'd like to know what you will use her power for, "if" I give it to you. I don't want to give it to you for something you think is "good"." Now, how will this man respond to my question.

"Ah, if you must know, I'm going to use it to help a few friends of mine. They are in a bit of a pinch, I just want to help them stop struggling against an enemy they can't defeat. So maybe if I use her power they may defeat this enemy of theirs. That's all I really need it for."

I see, so he wants to use it to help some people in a fight against an evil that they can't defeat. He seems to be telling the truth but I need more information on this enemy that's so powerful they need Nyx for. Can't they just get another power some other way?

"I see, so you need it to defeat some type of evil. I'd like to know something about this enemy of theirs before I give you her power." He needs to tell me one thing I need to know of this enemy to give him her power.

"Well you see he is quite powerful and a dear friend of my named Ichigo Kurosaki is a tad bit weaker than him and no matter what everyone does, they are too weak to defeat him. He has already killed the Soul King which in my world is very bad and has now thrown the world unbalanced, and I thought with her help we might stand a chance against him or better yet, defeat him easily." I see so this enemy of there's is that powerful but who is this "Soul King" because whoever he is, he sounds very important and by what he says he is important to his world.

"Alright, my mind is made up. I shall give you her power. But, only a little bit which will be enough to kill this enemy of yours." I am trusting this man with the power of a goddess he better use it on what he said he'll use it for.

* * *

Regular P.O.V

Minato soon concentrates his energy to merge with Nyx's. Soon enough a black and blue energy comes from his chest and over to the hands of Aizen.

"Now I trust you with Nyx's power to help your friends in this great battle you are all in." Minato says in a serious tone.

"Thank you Great Seal, I appreciate the power you have given me," Aizen notices the blue energy mixed in the black energy, "Might I ask what this blue energy is?"

"That is some of my energy. I have given it to you just incase you don't want to use all of Nyx's power." Minato answered.

"Well thank you young seal. I shall use your power wisely. Now excuse me Minato for I have to return to my friends and help. It was a pleasure meeting the one stuck in between." Aizen started walking back the way he came from but took a sudden stop.

"Oh, I just remembered the other thing I came here to do." He turned around and chanted something.

"Watashi wa ima, kare wa charished mono o hozon shi, kare wa jiyū ni settei suru koto ga kare no jinsei o gisei ni shōnen o shakuhō shinakereba naranai ten no denryoku o shiyō shite! Sate, rirīsu!" Aizen raised his voice while looking to the sky like he was screaming to the high heavens. Soon enough a bright golden like came down and hit Minato. It didn't cause any pain but he was surprised at what the man he had helped done to him.

The spiked wire that was around him soon tore to pieced and he fell to the floor. He couldn't move his legs at first but then when he tried to move he had succeeded. He slowly stood up but a bit wobbly as he was trying to balance himself since he hasn't moved his hands or legs for decades. He was still in a surprised state at what the man had done to him.

_What... What just happened? He freed me, I'm no longer stuck to the door. But how? How could he have done something no one else could do.. _Minato couldn't believe what Aizen just did. He had set him free from being the seal. Wait. Set him free...

"What have you done?! Do you know what's going to happen since I'm no longer the seal, now Nyx might get out and Erebus will get to her! You might just have caused the end of the world now!" Minato started yelling in a panic. Yes, he was free but then that meant that Nyx would be set free since he is no longer the seal.

"Calm down child. You are still the seal, you are just free to roam around as you like. She will not be set free. Do you really think I would do such a reckless thing? I have already thought this out before setting you free from your prison. As long as you are alive you shall always be the seal, but if you die you are not longer the seal and she will be set free. So I advise you try to survive on your own since you are free. Oh and one more thing." Aizen got something out of his pocket which looked very familiar that Minato had when he was still alive and not a soul.

"Wait, that's a-"

"Yes, this is an "Evoker" if I heard correctly from those people that talked about it. You're wondering on how I got this. I had stolen it since those people can't see me. I thought you might want it." He through the Evoker at Minato who caught it. He stared at it for a few minutes then looked up at Aizen.

"Thank you, Sosuke Aizen for giving me my old weapon back." He bowed in thanks to him.

"Now, I shall take my leave. Good bye my young seal." Aizen then disappeared in a white light.

Minato stared at the place where Aizen disappeared then turned the other way to find an exit from his soon to be old home.

"Now, if only I could find an exit."

* * *

Persona: OH MY FRIGGIN GOD I FINISHED THIS THING. IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO FINISH IT JUST BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT THANK ARCUES IM FINISHED.

Minato: You can calm down now, but yeah, thank goodness it's finally finished.

Persona: Alright since this thing is finished, I gotta go back to my other story, the Pokémon one. And the other Persona fic is a no go. Too hard for me to do it right now so maybe I'll do it when I'm finished with my Pokémon/Naruto story. Oh yeah, and I used Google translate for the Japanese chanting part. Not the best thing to use but hey I had to use something.

Anyways Persona out!~


End file.
